


the story of how diego used his last year

by loketheasguardian



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Multi, idk how college works tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loketheasguardian/pseuds/loketheasguardian
Summary: this is the story of how diego fingermann's last year of college goes, including a boyfriend, friends, partying, complicated family and more





	the story of how diego used his last year

**Author's Note:**

> this is my own project and its yet to be finished

It's the first day of this year at college and i'm already late fuck. you might be wondering who I am, well i’m Diego Fingermann, i'm one of the few out lgbtq people at my school, and this morning a few of the guys from my school decided that today i'm the beating bag, and honestly I wouldn't really mind it as i’m able to defend myself but I ended up being late to my first class.  
I soon arrive at class, today's first class is math class which means that i'm almost definitely going to get lunch detention ‘fuck my life’ I think as i step into class and everyones heads turn around to see me, bruised and with a bloody nose.  
I quickly sit down and pull out my books and notepad, at least he isn't here now, you might think ‘well who is he?’ and I think the same as i've never actually spoken with him before. He is this extremely hot guy who I normally have math with. surprisingly he isn't here today, and i'm very grateful for that.  
as the bell rang my teacher asked me to stay after class and i knew exactly what she wanted “yeah yeah i'm sorry i came late” I mumbled after everyone else left and began getting up “you have lunch detention in this room” she said and gave me the sign to leave.  
I quickly ran to the next class as my next class starts in two minutes, at least it's PE, nice and calming.  
I quickly spotted Evan and their partner Alex “ay guys wait up!” I said as I saw them, I quickly catched up to them with a smile. “oi alex why isn't maple here? xe wasn't in math today” I said as I catched my breath and looked at alex “oh he wasn't there either” I said, trying to sound like I didn't care. that definitely failed me “oh he just skipped but i haven't heard anything from xem today” she said as we had to split up to go into the changing rooms.  
I quickly changed into my PE clothes and went into the school gym and waited for Evan and Alex.  
After a few minutes, and a lot of other people who came out of the changing rooms, they came out and we went down to where the teacher was.  
We soon started class, and after what felt like 5 minutes, the bell rang and I sighed, knowing I had detention.  
I quickly changed and asked Alex to bring me lunch in the next class.  
I then ran to the math room for detention.  
When I walked in I saw him and blushed slightly hoping he didn't see it. I sat down and looked at where the teacher was, I was sitting trying to focus and not look at him, though I failed, hard, and ended up staring at him.  
He quickly noticed me. and when I noticed that he noticed, I looked away with a blush.  
After what felt like 10 years we finally got permission to leave and I packed up my stuff as fast as I could, though I wasn't fast enough out and he reached me before I could run and hide in shame.  
“Oh hi there” I mumbled as he approached me.  
“Hi, you're that guy Diego right? Alex told me about you” He said with a smile.  
“And you are?” I asked and blushed slightly by the last part of what he said “and I hope she didn't say anything weird” I laughed slightly, speaking quickly.  
“Oh yeah i’m Cam Dominguez” He said with a smile. “And she didn't, I did try and make her spill some juicy secrets but she wouldn't” he laughed “Well I guess i'll see you around!” He said after a pause and left.  
I ran to my next class where Alex waited on me with my food, I took it and began to eat. we had english class, and I sighed knowing I would get yelled at for eating in class.  
soon after the class started and I had yet to finish eating when my teacher walked in, fuck, I looked up expecting the usual teacher but to my surprise we had a subtitude.  
After english I had soccer practice so I left my friends to go to it, to my surprise cam was waiting for me by the soccer field “oh hi Cam, why are you here? don't you have something better to do?” I smiled at him as I tried to fix my already fixed hair.  
“Oh yeah, I actually just came to ask you about something.” He said looking slightly embarrassed.  
“Mhm? What do ya need?” I said and walked over to the shed where we keep all our soccer balls.  
“Can I get your number?” he asked and I looked back at him with a shocked expression “I’m sorry that was a dumb thing to ask for” He said, looking even more embarrassed then he already did.  
“Sure you can! I'll give you it after soccer, I mean unless you have something you need to do!” I said and took out a ball for the practice.  
“Sure I can wait.” He said and began walking over to the bleachers.  
After soccer I walked back over to Cam with a grin. “So ya want my number huh?” I smiled at him.  
“Erm, yeah, because you seem nice” he mumbled and handed me his phone and I wrote in my number.  
“Just text me whenever!” I said and walked to the changing rooms to get changed.  
Soon after I finished changing and took out my phone to see if Cam had texted me, he hadn't so I decided to text maple as I hadn't seen xem all day.  
I called my aunt as she had placed all my stuff in my new dorm “Ay there, where was my dorm again? I forgot” I asked her and walked to the dorms.  
“It's number 420,” She replied.  
“Oh yeah thanks, also how many roommates will I have?” I said and walked to my dorm.  
“2 roommates, I think their names was Fitzwilliam and Cam”  
I stopped up. “What was the last name of that cam dude?” I asked as I began walking again.  
“I don't remember…. Something with D I think”  
“Ah fuck, anyway I gotta go now!” I said and disconnected from the call with a heavy sigh.  
As I walked I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Maple.  
“What the hell?! Why weren't you in school today you asshat!” I yelled and stopped to look at xem, who seemed to be perfectly healthy.  
“Ah yeah sorry dude I overslept and I don't got the last class with ya” Xe said and looked at me very disappointed, almost like a parent. “What the hell happened to you?!” Xe yelled  
I looked at xem with an embarrassed expression. “Might have gotten into a fight with some random guys before class” I said as I let xem study the bruises.  
“You fucking idiot” Xe sighed. “At least you didn't get badly hurt” Xe mumbled and backed a bit away from me.  
“Anyway I gotta get going to my dorm see ya!” I said and began walking to dorm 420 before xe could stop me.  
I soon got there and knocked on the door hoping someone was already in there as I had given my key to my aunt so she could move me in while I was in class, luckily for me the door opened and a guy I had never seen stood in the door. “Oh you must be Fitzwilliam, i’m diego!” I said as I walked in.  
“Yeah hi, did you leave your key since you didn't just lock the door up?” He asked as he let the door close after me.  
“No actually my aunt borrowed the key to move me in while I had classes,” I said and sat on one of the three beds.  
“so you know cam since you knew I wasn't him?” He asked and sat down on the bed opposite of mine.  
“We don't really speak but we are in some classes together, I hope to get to know him more, if he is just half as cool as he looks i’ll fucking die” I complained and threw myself back onto the bed.  
Fitzwilliam laughed so much he fell. “Ooo someone got a crush~” He teased.  
I rolled my eyes at him.”You'll get well along with my friends,” I said laughing.  
“I didn't know a guy like you would have friends.” He said clearly sarcastically.  
I gasped dramatically. “What do you mean a guy like me?!” I laughed and suddenly we got interrupted by the door opening and Cam walked in with a smile on his face. “Someone is having fun huh?” He said almost as if he had been listening to our conversation. “Oh hi there Cam” I said as my blood rushed to my cheeks.  
“Hi diego, and you are?” he asked and looked over at Fitzwilliam.  
“oh i'm Fitzwilliam! but most of my friends call me Will, at least they would if I had any friends.” He replied smiling at Cam.  
Cam smiled and sat down at his of the 3 beds in the way too small room for 3 grown guys.  
“Oi Will can I get your number, if I forget my key again?” I asked and took my phone out to give it to him.  
“Oh yeah sure it would suck if you got locked out!” He said laughing softly as he took my phone and wrote in his number.  
“Thanks bro!” I said and took my phone back.


End file.
